All I Want
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: Ritsu finds herself in a tricky situation, she has two girlfriends, both of whom are her closest friends. Rated M for polygamy and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Since Classic turned out so well and most readers enjoyed the love triangle between Ritsu, Mugi and Mio, I've often imagined what it would be like if all three of them were in a relationship together. So yes, this does involve a hint of polygamy and very mature content. I've yet to post a second chapter before its completion.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Mugi and Ritsu are currently lovers. Independent from previous stories.

- Warning: Contains mature and sexual themes.

* * *

"I don't think we should be doing this." Ritsu spoke in between breaths as light poured through the window. Her breathing was no better than Mugi's as her mind struggled to keep up with the pace of their kiss.

It wasn't like her to be so modest with relationships, but then again, this was no ordinary partnership. "What if-What if Mio catches us?" Ritsu pulled away just in time to finish her sentence. Had it gone any further, she might not have stopped.

The two girls sat on the couch beside each other, both ever so silent to give their actions some thought. It was early in the afternoon, when the sun's radiant light burned brightly, illuminating the pristine white walls of their apartment complex.

"Yes, that would be quite unfortunate." Mugi retreated back in her seat, slightly ashamed for being so forward with Ritsu. Neither of them had class today, which was a stroke of luck seeing as to how they rarely had any together.

"Yeah..." Ritsu's eyes bore straight at the door, unyielding as her cheeks were flushed red.

"But even if she does see us..." Mugi found her hand reaching out for the spirited brunette. "It's not like she would do anything." It was about enough for Ritsu to look in her direction. "I mean, she agreed to it. She gave me her word."

"But-" Ritsu's eyes widened with surprise upon being silenced by Mugi's lightest touch to her lips.

"You're mine just as much as you are to her." It was a sad reminder, but she was right all the while. The girls arrived at a mutual agreement in which both Mio and Mugi would share an exclusive relationship with Ritsu.

How this happened was beyond the charismatic drummer. It was true that she treasured both girls very dearly, but she'd never expected them to love her the ways lovers did. She sat quietly in place, unable to counter Mugi's words.

The blonde pianist planted a kiss on her cheek, snapping Ritsu out of her reverie. She questioned herself as to how she'd accepted such ridiculous terms. Mio and Mugi were important figures in her life and she loved them both equally in their own respects.

"Ricchan" The pianists lips grazed her lover's ears lightly, and Ritsu shuddered in her seat for the duration of those very words.

Temptation was at arms reach and it took all of Ritsu's willpower to stop herself from doing anything rash. To her surprise, it was Mugi who advanced, careful and cautious with every small ministration starting with the faintest trail from her fingers. She leaned closer to the brunette, the tip of her nose brushing playfully against Ritsu's.

And yet, even all her willpower did not suffice. Kissing Mugi was one of the sweetest sin Ritsu could ever commit. Her breathing quickened while her hands stretched out into the pianist's lush, blonde curls.

Mugi bobbed her head to match Ritsu's pace and with every second passing by, she felt herself sinking deeper into the depths of her desire. She stifled a gasp followed by a much needed moan when Ritsu's tongue slipped into her mouth. Time seemed to slip through her fingers and before she knew it, they parted, leaving a thin line of saliva between their lips.

While trying to catch their breaths, Ritsu set her head back, uneasy as she wondered on several unfavorable scenarios. She closed her eyes, her eyebrows knitting with concern and worry. This was wrong on so many levels.

Mugi adjusted herself to a more comfortable position, stradling herself onto Ritsu. This wasn't her first time assuming such a bold stance, but it did feel as though it was when the brunette swallowed hard. "You don't have to worry." Her hands cupped both sides of the drummer's cheeks. "Mio's in class right now."

Ritsu knew as much, but the thought still left a sour note in her mind. "Mugi-" the blonde heiress immediately drew herself close, her breath lingering against Ritsu's.

Things progressed quickly when Mugi initiated a kiss, passionate and unbridled as she pushed Ritsu back against the couch. She sensed very little resistance and assumed that it was a good sign, since soon, the brunette's lips eagerly returned the favor.

Aside from the pang of guilt in her chest, Mugi felt an unusual thrill coursing through her veins. She'd never really kissed Ritsu out in the open, so participating in something so daring was a new, exhilarating sensation.

Hands slid over to Mugi's waist, settling on the thin fabric that bordered her body. Ritsu leaned forward, pressing herself against the pianist's. Her fingers curled to Mugi's side, grasping desperately to mould their bodies together as best as she could.

"Richan," Mugi breathed out. "I love you." She dipped her head down to plant kisses onto Ritsu's neck, each one as tender as the next.

Unknowingly, the brunette's hands roamed about, gliding against Mugi's legs, slowing down as they reached the apex of her thighs. She didn't know what she was doing until the blonde heiress released a surprised yelp. Ritsu prepared to draw back her hands, but Mugi held them in place, underneath her silken dress.

They had never gotten as far as kissing and a few fleeting touches, so venturing into uncharted territory was a little frightening for the two of them. Nonetheless, Mugi held Ritsu's hands with a firm grasp, lowering them to her center as slowly as possible. She didn't know if what she was doing was right, but a part of her wanted to express what she'd been feeling the entire time.

As Ritsu's hand advanced towards Mugi's core, her heart rate sped up, amazed by what greeted her nimble fingers. Her eyes widened at the blonde heiress, her cheeks equally pink as her partner. Mugi was blisfully wet and Ritsu blinked in amazement. How long had she been like this?

Mugi moved forward, motioning herself into the brunette's hand. She'd only read about doing these sorts of things in books, but it felt much better than she previously imagined.

Experimentally, Ritsu gently probed Mugi's underwear, slipping her fingers against the thinly lined fabric.

She could feel the heat seeping between her partner's legs, trembling at her touch. Ritsu relaxed her head onto Mugi's shoulder and craned upwards to set her lips against the pianist's neck. She pressed her fingers firmly against Mugi's core and released a shaky breath. "You feel really good."

Mugi tightened her grip around Ritsu's neck while a small whimper escaped her lips. As the brunette busily tended to pleasing her body using her fingers and lips, Mugi arched back, her whimpers shifting to a series of moans. "Richan-"

Ritsu pressed her fingers forward, rubbing them back and forth as Mugi's core grew warmer to the touch. "You're really wet." Ritsu smirked with content.

"I only get this way, when I'm with you." Mugi whispered softly into the brunette's ear. Her thoughts were dissolving quicker than sugar in boiling water.

Ritsu stroked her in a rhythmic beat, speeding up only when necessary. Her fingers worked well to pleasure Mugi and she felt as though the fabric would melt at any given second, judging as to how heated the blonde heiress was reacting. She slipped her fingers upwards, moving in slow circles.

"Nnn~" Mugi slumped forward, her lips brushing against Ritsu's cheek. Her heart was beating faster than it ever did before, so fast she could feel it thundering through her ears.

Ritsu slowed down and took the opportunity to cup Mugi's sex with her hand. She could feel a faint pulse as Mugi trembled slightly, disappointed when she released her hold abruptly.

"Don't stop, please." Mugi whispered softly. It was excruciatingly painful for her to enjoy such pleasure only to have it snatched away so easily.

Ritsu grinned wryly, she didn't intend on stopping now. In fact, she slowed down to see how the pianist would react. Ritsu wanted to know how badly Mugi wanted her and the result was worthwhile. Her hands circled around the back of Mugi's dress, tugging gently at the small ribbon that kept her clothing fastened. If she was going to take her, then she'd have to do it the right way.

Mugi did her best to catch her breath, but refraining from pleading for more contact was difficult.

As Ritsu unfastened the ribbon and buttons, she parted the top of Mugi's dress, bringing it down to her waistline. As expected, her skin was soft to touch and umarred for the time being. She ran a finger slowly, between the blonde heiress's chest, stopping midway to gaze at the marvelous sight that greeted her.

Mugi took Ritsu's hand without hesitation as she guided it directly onto her chest, right where her heart was. It was still beating irregularly, speeding up with every breath she took.

"Mine's beating the same way too." Ritsu admitted with a sheepish smile. She took Mugi's hand, mimicking her gesture. They looked into each others eyes before leaning in for a kiss, their hands slipping downwards, desperate for contact. The brunette dropped her hands, her fingers crawling past Mugi's bra to grope at her chest generously.

"Oh-" Mugi arched back as Ritsu grazed her chest with the pad of her thumbs, rubbing slowly within the confined space of her bra. She closed her eyes and bit back a moan when Ritsu pressed onwards, gliding back to unhook her brassiere.

"Guess I can't work with this on after all." Ritsu mused as she traced the coral straps, watching them fall past Mugi's shoulders.

The pianist crossed her arms protectively, suddenly self-conscious in her current position. She'd never revealed this much of herself to anyone, not even Ritsu.

Even if Mugi didn't say a word, Ritsu could sense the discomfort through her sapphire eyes. "Am I moving too fast? Maybe we should stop. I mean, we don't have to do this if you're not ready."

Mugi pursed her lips, she was ready more than anything - ready to give her all to Ritsu, but the courage it would take was more than she previously calculated. Revealing her all would leave her vulnerable.

"We should stop." Ritsu concluded sadly, even she couldn't mask her disappointment with a grin.

"No, let's- let's continue." Mugi held her breath and allowed the coral pink straps to fall completely, exposing her breasts to Ritsu.

The brunette felt her heart flutter, revived by Mugi's resolve. "A-Are you-"

"Yes," the pianist leaned forward and cornered Ritsu, her hands resting by the brunette's shoulders. They were now breathing the same air, their eyes wild with excitement and nervousness simultaneously.

Ritsu's hands settled at Mugi's rear, bringing her upwards as if to marvel at her flawless physique. She extended her tongue, connecting with a rosied nipple and gave it a quick lick, earning a small whimper in response.

Now kneeling between Ritsu, Mugi's hands searched blindly for her head as lips kissed her breasts eagerly, starting out as small pecks, and soon evolving into light sucks. She trembled with every motion, nearly crumbling when Ritsu mouthed her breast fully. The heat between her legs radiated with much want, sending Mugi into a feverish haze. She dipped her right hand past the waistband of her panties to check how much she'd been aroused, and the result was more than she expected. With her free hand, she latched onto a fistful of Ritsu's hair, unrelenting as she began to stroke herself below.

It was impossible for the two of them to stay quiet, at least not with the way things were progressing. As Ritsu continued pleasing her partner, the sounds of Mugi touching herself became more audible with every stroke. She found herself looking down more often, amazed at how fast Mugi's hand was working to achieve release. She felt a strong urge to take over and touch Mugi, imagining what her response would be and how wet she was, but instead, Ritsu concentrated solely on the girl's figure.

As Mugi stroked faster, delving deeper within the confines of her crimson walls, her moans crecsendoed, signaling her impending approach. Ritsu kissed at her abdomen, further pleasing Mugi's skin. She was so close she could feel her contractions growing more frequent.

"Come for me, Mugi." Ritsu pressed her forehead against Mugi's taut stomach.

"Ri...chan" Mugi worked faster, her two fingers slipping in and out audibly. "_Kyaahn_!" The muscles in her abdomen tightened, holding her fingers securely before she pulled them away and fell loosely onto Ritsu. About a small amount of fluid leaked out, spreading against her underwear as she closed her eyes and gripped onto the brunette. Her body convulsed involuntarily, tantalized by the raw pleasure she was currently experiencing.

Ritsu's lips curled into an amused grin, her eyes narrowly focused on the slope of Mugi's neck beyond her blonde curls. She heard every whimper and moan clearly before they changed into a series of pants. Watching Mugi's lewd performance was undeniably reviting that she'd hope to see more of it if she could. Ritsu looked past her exhausted lover, right at the clock. She still had time before Mio would appear.

Slowly, as Mugi was still recovering from her high, Ritsu held onto the pianist, guiding her down onto the couch. She looked into Mugi's glazed eyes, which still held the blue and vibrant color that Ritsu often drowned in. "I want more of you." Ritsu whispered softly. She bent down relieve Mugi with a kiss, who eagerly snaked her had around the brunette's short locks.

"In fact, I want all of you, Tsumugi Kotobuki."

* * *

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you guys enjoyed this idea just as much as I did. To those who left a comment or review sharing your thoughts, you have my thanks. I'll be posting a third chapter since this did so well.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Mio and Ritsu are currently lovers. Independent from previous stories.

- Warning: Contains mature and sexual themes.

* * *

Mio ate in her seat, ignoring the uncomfortable silence as she had dinner with her best friend and lover, Ritsu Tainaka. Mugi took the liberty of spending the night elsewhere with her friend Yui. She previously sensed the tension building between the three of them and decided to take a few days away.

It was apparent that Mio was upset about something, but no one knew the root of her troubles.

When Ritsu couldn't take the silence, she set her utensils down and focused directly on Mio. "I can't take this anymore. Mio, you have to tell me what's bugging you."

Ritsu was concentrating hard on her best friend, rarely blinking when Mio tightened her grip on her chopsticks. "It's nothing." She replied curtly.

"It can't be nothing. You've been ignoring me the entire day, even at school." Ritsu looked unimpressed and used her hands to help express her words. "Did I do something wrong?"

Mio didn't know how to reply to that. She'd known something was up, as though maybe Ritsu did do something wrong. Instead, she dropped her eyes and loosened her grip on the chopsticks. "I...don't know."

"Huh, you don't know." Ritsu leaned back on her chair, crossing her arms in discontent. "What exactly is that supposed to mean?" She wasn't upset, but Mio's response left her feeling confused.

"Can we just forget about it? I don't want to talk about it." Mio shifted in her seat, suddenly feeling hotter than usual.

"No, we can't. We need to talk about this now." Ritsu leaned forward. "I'm not dropping the subject until you tell me what's been on your mind." She was now glancing at Mio's hands which still held the chopsticks in hand. "We're not just best friends anymore Mio. I need you to tell me what's wrong so I can help you."

Mio slowly took her stand and turned away from Ritsu. "...You've been spending more time with Mugi lately."

Ritsu remained silent. Mio had been upset over something as trivial as that? "You're jealous?"

Mio spun quickly on her heel, eyes slightly teary. "I'm not jealous!"

"Oh, but you totally are. You ignored me the whole day because you were upset that I was spending more time with Mugi than you." Ritsu's lips were beginning to crack into a grin. She stood up and pushed her chair in, approaching Mio on the opposite end.

"I'm not jealous Ritsu!" Mio projected her voice at the brunette who stood unfazed. "Baka!" Ritsu widened her eyes as a fist connected with her head.

"Owww!" Ritsu staggered back in recoil, holding a hand to her now injured head.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just-" Mio threatened to throw yet another punch but withdrew when she found Ritsu wincing. "...Worried"

Ritsu rubbed a hand over her head. "Worried? Over what?"

Mio felt her throat constricting and soon, she didn't feel like talking at all.

"What are you worried about?" Ritsu softened her eyes at Mio who was now looking down at the maple wood flooring. "Mio, tell me."

"I...I'm worried that you might-you might like Mugi more than me!" Mio clenched her eyes shut, unable to look Ritsu in the eye. She'd felt uneasy the entire week, no thanks to her ridiculous paranoia.

Ritsu tried to put on her most serious face. "Oh Mio..." She shook her head, attempting to mask the grin on her lips.

"Well do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you like Mugi more than me?" Mio's eyes threatened to release tears as the ecstatic drummer scratched her brown locks nervously. "Ritsu!"

"Ah..." Ritsu held out her answer a little longer than she would've liked and soon, Mio's eyes were sparkling sadly. Just before she was about to cry, Ritsu leaned in to plant a sweet kiss on her lips. The brunette parted shortly with a satisfied smile. "I'm pretty sure that counts as my answer."

Mio's cheeks reddened immediately and she looked away to hide her embarrassment. It was so like Ritsu to catch her off guard. "I-I want you to say it." She whispered softly.

Ritsu sighed and rolled her eyes in amusement. Mio was always such a drama queen. "I don't like Mugi more than you Mio." She wrapped her arms around her best friend, who began sniffling in her arms. "I like you both equally."

"Do you mean it?" Mio whispered onto Ritsu's neck. She was so glad the brunette grew a little taller in college. In a sense, she felt more reliable.

"Of course I do." Ritsu closed her eyes, unable to release her mischievous grin. "Why would I lie about that?"

Mio held Ritsu close. She didn't want to let go for fear of losing her best friend. She'd agreed to her odd relationship with Ritsu and Mugi, but no matter how hard she tried, she tended to feel uneasy about the whole idea. What if Ritsu eventually favored Mugi over her? What would she do then?

"Do you want me to show you?"

Mio pulled away slowly, still holding onto Ritsu's shoulders for support. She replied with a questioning look, unsure what the brunette had meant.

"Do you want me to show you how much I like you?" Ritsu's cheeks were completely red and her eyes were narrowed directly at Mio. For once, she was dead serious.

Mio opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. Ritsu pressed her forehead against Mio's lingering close enough until their noses brushed against each other. "Ritsu..."

Ritsu moved closer, but not enough for their lips to connect. Mio had to be willing to give herself to her.

Within those tempting few seconds, Mio began to inch forward until they shared a kiss. It was sweet, gentle, and all that she'd been craving for the entire day. She felt Ritsu's presence guiding her back until they reached the other side of the wall.

"Is this...enough?" Ritsu's eyes were twinkling with a strong sense of lust. She was eager to be so close to Mio after spending the whole day being ignored.

"...No" Mio whispered softly, dropping her head when Ritsu pressed her body rather roughly.

"Mio..." Ritsu's skin was itching with anticipation. She was relieved she didn't have to stop now, not when her body desired that of her best friend's so much. Ritsu closed her eyes, concentrating on Mio's hands which tugged at some of her brown locks. They shared another kiss, this time more passionate than its predecessors.

Mio tightened her grip around Ritsu's hair, gasping more frequently as they pushed and pulled against each other.

She felt Ritsu grinding her hips rhythmically onto her, molding their bodies with heated friction. This was the convincing she so desperately needed.

Ritsu parted her lips, slipping her tongue into Mio's mouth. She felt her best friend tremble before relaxing her shoulders in reply. Mio had never been so forward with her feelings. It was amazing what jealousy could do to her. Ritsu broke away, satisfied when the trail of saliva landed between the two of them.

It was Mio who pulled Ritsu back, beckoning the brunette to breathe the same air as her. She was so turned on she didn't want to stop.

"Not satisfied?" Ritsu grinned in amusement.

Mio simply frowned, forming a cute pout as her eyes twinkled with feigned innocence.

Ritsu slid her hand cheekily, feeling through the back of Mio's shorts. When the bassist remained quiet, cheeks flushed to the brim, she continued. Ritsu rocked gently, leaning forward as her hands roamed every inch of Mio.

No words could describe the blissful pleasure Mio was experiencing. She felt every trace as Ritsu outlined her body, mapping out the contour of her gifted curves. It was as though Ritsu's touch set her ablaze, igniting a fire deep within her soul.

They shared many kisses amidst their passion, their clothes slipping away after every minute of contact. It took some time for Mio to adjust, but she obliged after much encouragement from Ritsu. They stopped, cloaked only in their undergarments and found themselves standing in the kitchen.

Their hearts were beating unevenly, pounding hard within the confines of their chests. It felt good to be near each other, it felt right. Ritsu cornered Mio against the marble counter, hovering over her soft, luscious lips. As Mio hopped onto the smooth surface, Ritsu's hands sliding naturally over to her legs.

She'd done this once with Mugi, and now, she'd take Mio as well. Ritsu bent down, her nose brushing against Mio's breasts, stomach, then finally, her abdomen.

"Ritsu, don't-" Mio attempted to protest but was too late when the brunette sucked her clothed sex gently.

Ritsu lowered herself slowly against Mio's soaked underwear. Her fingertips rose to each end of Mio's hips, tugging the fabric downwards. She felt every tremble as Mio refused before eventually giving in to satisfy her undisclosed desires.

The heat between Mio's legs only increased when Ritsu gave it a tentative lick. She mewed softly, her breath catching deep within her throat as Ritsu continued, spreading out her folds with the pad of her thumbs. "Oohh~"

Every moan sank into Ritsu's soul, pleasuring beyond words. It was only through her touch that Mio could voice out such a sensual, sweet tone. She began sucking gently on her clit, alternating between a few long licks and warm breaths. Mio's toes curled with pleasure, her legs rising to rest on Ritsu's back.

Mio looked down, her chest heaving rapidly when Ritsu bobbed her head against her core. "Hyaaa!" She came quickly, surprising the brunette below her.

Ritsu pulled away, satisfied as she leaned upwards to initiate yet another lustful kiss. Mio locked her in place, holding onto the brunette's shoulders for support. She began grinding her hips against Mio, signaling her insatiable hunger towards the girl. "I want you to come again." Ritsu cooed into Mio's ear. She slipped her fingers downwards, noting the tension when Mio clamped her legs together. "For me."

"Hnnnn~" Ritsu slipped a finger in, moving with caution. Mio pulled at the back of the brunette's head, panting lightly into her ear. She felt lightheaded as Ritsu thrust rhythmically, grazing her velvet walls with two fingers. It drove her mad when Ritsu failed to quicken her pace.

"You're a little tight." Ritsu complained with a devious grin. "Relax." She curled her fingers deeper, feeling through Mio's core. Her thumb caressed Mio's clit gently and soon, she felt the muscles around her finger detach.

Mio sighed in relief as Ritsu pressed harder, gradually quickening her motions inside. Her breaths evolved into moans, expressing the heavenly pleasure she felt as Ritsu moved in and out. She felt complete, hosting Ritsu within her innards.

It only took a few minutes before Mio reached another high, shaking in Ritsu's arms. She felt unusually happy, as though her mind transitioned into a blissful state of euphoria. "Once more..." She begged quietly, hoping that she didn't have to repeat herself.

"You're that horny?" Ritsu broke into an amused laugh.

Mio frowned and blushed deeply. She hated begging, but she wanted it so badly it hurt. "Ritsu..." Mio thought about finishing herself off, but it just wouldn't be the same.

Ritsu pressed a finger against Mio, rubbing circles around her clit. "You know I can't refuse you." She decided to end it with one of the most difficult ways to pleasure any girl. Ritsu was up for a challenge and if she was successful, then she was sure to do in Mio for good.

Her blood below began to dilate and soon, Mio felt her clit tighten with anticipation. "Oh~" Ritsu rubbed her quickly, then slowly, her pattern ever changing to grant Mio release.

Mio was ashamed for acting so lewd, but with no one around, especially Mugi, she felt free, untamed. For once, just this moment, she would open herself up to Ritsu proving that their relationship would take new heights.

Ritsu's fingers move relentlessly, rubbing circles, pressing over the small, wondrous tissue that brought Mio to ecstasy. Her lips crashed onto her partner's brassiere, her free hand pushing it aside to grope a single breast. She could tell her performance was good when Mio brought her in, encouraging her to do what she'd been doing.

"I'm-I'm close-" Mio's eyes fluttered in pleasure, her core contracting unusually fast. She was so close she could feel it deep within.

"Ah-" Ritsu slid her finger up and down, pressing harder than before. She moved about, feeling around Mio's clit until a hand pulled her close to her heart.

Mio released a pleasurable, loud moan which echoed through the apartment complex. Her body jerked at Ritsu, who withdrew to give her a supportive embrace. When things had calmed and her high had passed, she brought Ritsu's lips close to hers but not enough for a kiss. "That was..."

"Yeah" Ritsu grinned and sealed the kiss, while Mio's body was still trying to recover.

"I love you Ritsu."

The brunette tightened her embrace, her heart thundering in her chest. "I love you too." A devious grin resurfaced and she dropped her hand to the small of Mio's back. "I like you more when you're jealous."

Mio's lips formed a half-hearted frown and she pushed Ritsu aside, raising her hand into a fist.

"Owww!"

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
